


You save my ass, I'll patch up yours. [TEAM]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [21]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cheesy, Injury, Kind of unrequited, M/M, Siegetober (Rainbow Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Thermite and his team had successfully secured the objective.But Thermite gets hurt and Ace tends to his injuries.
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Jordan "Thermite" Trace, Referenced Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Series: Siegetober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	You save my ass, I'll patch up yours. [TEAM]

**Author's Note:**

> Sry for any mistake / weird phrasing / chemical / medical inaccuracy :)

“Last tango down. Objective is clear.” Lion alerted through the comms.

“Good job.” Ash’s voice responded back in their earphones “Did you locate the container?”

“Affirmative. It’s right in front of me.” Lion answered. “It seems full and sealed. They were probably going to load it when we assaulted the building.”

“Are there any computers around you? Anything that could contain relevant data as to the substance’s composition?”

“We’re on it. Are we looking for anything else?”

“Honestly just search the whole area and gather anything of interest.”

“Roger. I’m sending Ying and Doc back with the first samples.”

“Roger that.”

Lion started to analyze everything on the first table, reading the various papers, sometimes putting some of them in his backpack, saving them for later. Thermite and Ace were also searching the lab for any information that could help them figure out what the White Masks had been planning there.

“James would have been so useful, this is literally his paradise…” Lion sighed.

“Too bad he got injured last week and was replaced by the useless diva.” Thermite chuckled.

“I heard that” Ace whined “You’re hurting my feelings, Jordan.”

Thermite rolled his eyes and continued to browse through the documents and analyze the products he was coming across on the shelves. The three of them had been silent for five minutes when Jordan started to feel that something was off. Most of the products were not the usual substances known to the White Masks for their chemical gases. Those were substances he, as a hard breacher, was way more familiar with.

And that’s how he suddenly realized. He glanced at the container, as all the pieces came together.  
This was not meant to gas. _This was meant to explode._

He then quickly scanned the room, and every element on his inner checklist highlighted in red.

 _Oxidizer_.

_Fuel._

_ATEX._

He then saw Ace, who was staring at the bundle of electric wires on the table, damaged in the fight. And suspicious liquid had been damping this very table all this time.  
Then, almost on command, the wires sparked.

 _Ignition_.

“EVERYBODY GET DOWN!”

He threw himself at Ace, pushing him away from the table and the explosion shook the entire room, bursting the plaster from the walls and sending thousands of shards in every direction. The rest happened so fast, Jordan’s mind was still off, but his body was moving and acting on instinct. He grabbed Ace’s belt strap and lifted him up with him, pushing him out of the room and urging them into the corridor before the whole building collapsed, and in a matter of seconds, or minutes – Jordan didn’t really know – the three of them were out, deeply breathing in the fresh air.

But something was wrong: Jordan’s arms were stinging so much, and he felt so hot, like he was in a boiling pot of water. He winced as he tried to sit up in the grass.

“You just saved my life, man” Ace chuckled “When I said we were making a good t- Jordan?”

Ace’s voice suddenly hitched with worry as he rushed over Jordan’s aching body.

“Water! Lion get me some water!” he shouted “Jordan's been burnt!”

_Oh, so that could explain the familiar stinging pain on his arms and the caustic heat on his skin._

“How far is Doc?!” Ace yelled again while pouring his canteen over Jordan's forearms and it stung like hell when Ace was removing the fabric from his burnt arms before it would stick to his flesh.

“He’s probably at the extraction point by now, opposite the building. The comms are dead.” Lion replied while giving him his canteen. “I’ll fire a flare, Jäger can move the helicopter over there.”

“How are you doing, sweetie pie?” Ace then asked Thermite as if they were on a fucking date.

“I don’t know, what does it look like?!” Thermite winced at the pain.

“Ow you look very fine to me. My grumpy GI Joe toy.”

“I’ve just been barbecued to save your bleached white ass and y-“

“Shh shh shh keep calm. We don’t want your pulse to go on a rampage, do we?”

“Is that how you treated all the victims when you were a paramedic?”

“Nah, only those who jump in front of an explosion to save my _bleached white ass_ ” he chuckled.

“I’m starting to regret it.”

They heard the whirring sound of Jäger’s helicopter getting closer and Ace opened Lion’s canteen to keep on cooling Thermite’s arms down.

“Not gonna lie, those burns are probably gonna leave some marks on your pretty skin” Ace murmured almost absent-mindedly.

“I'm sure I won’t see the difference.”

“I could buy you nice strips with my phone number on it to replace your ugly dirty ones.”

“I like my ugly dirty ones. And I don’t need your phone number.”

“Thank you though.”

“What for?”

“Saving my life.”

“My job. Don’t thank me for it.”

“How did you know it would explode?”

“I’m a real hard-breacher, _unlike some others._ I know what makes things explode.”

“And here I thought we were having a moment.”

The helicopter landed a hundred meters away, the gust of wind sending fresh air to Jordan’s burnt exposed skin, and he grimaced.  
Doc rushed out of the helicopter, carrying his medical kit:

“What happened?” he shouted with his thick French accent “The comms were dead. We heard the explosion then we saw your flare.”

“We’re all fine. The lab exploded but Jordan warned us in time, and got burnt in the process.” Lion replied.

“He has second-degree burns all over his forearms, some superficial and some deep ones.” Ace explained “I’ve been cooling them down and managed to take the clothes out of them.”

“Alright. We’ll continue cooling it down for now, let’s get him in the helicopter, I’ll disinfect the wounds once they’re cool enough.”

Ace temporary let go, placing Jordan’s forearms in front of him as if he was reading an invisible book, then he slid an arm around his back, while the other sneaked behind his knees:

“No, no, no, don’t even think about it Haugland. You’re not carrying me bridal st-“

_The fucker did._

“You’re the worst paramedic I’ve ever seen in my life” Thermite grumbled.

Ace quickly carried him to the helicopter, as if Thermite didn’t weigh 80kg with an additional 10kg of loadout. Seems like he didn’t spend all his time at the gym gazing at Thermite’s round buttocks, after all. They helped Jordan sitting in the helicopter and strapped him to his seat, and once everybody was in, Jäger set off. Ace and Doc continued to tend to Jordan’s wound, pouring a tragic amount of water on the burns.

Twenty minutes later, as they were on their way to the base, Doc was patching Thermite’s forearms with sterile strips, after he cleaned the burns with an antiseptic.

“See?” Ace told Doc “The dermis’s showing up there. There are some other spots where the epidermis burnt before it could even blister.”

“It seems to match with his former burns; the skin was already fragile there.” Doc replied.

“You should stop playing with fire, sweetie pie.” Ace joked.

“Don’t call me that.” Jordan grumbled.

“Anyway, thank you Ace for the quick medical response to the situation. It probably saved a lot of his skin.”

“I was just doing my job, _Dr. Kateb._ ” He winked at Gustave.

Lion, who was seating further but listening to their conversation with his headphones, growled.

“Relax, I’m not playing on games saved by others, big cat.” Ace mocked.

Thermite rolled his eyes, sighing. Doc reddened and grabbed a survival blanket for Thermite, in case the intense water pouring session had cooled his whole temperature down, and went to sit next to Olivier. Ace sat next to Thermite and strapped his seat belt, putting his headphones down to massage his ears.

“… you” Thermite muttered.

“What did you say?”

Ace was about to put his headphones back on when he heard it:

“I said thank you.” Thermite repeated.

“What for?”

“We’re not making this dialog again.”

Ace chuckled:

“Admit it. We’re making a pretty good team. You save my ass. And I patch up yours.”

Thermite’s face twisted to contain his grin. But Ace saw it.  
He quickly pulled out his phone and placed it in front of them before Thermite’s smile wore off:

“SELFIE TIME!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I hope you liked it.  
> I'm still not sure they would make a good couple, but they make some funny-cheesy unrequited-like stuff in my mind haha  
> Let me know what you think \o/


End file.
